The art of nanotechnology has grown in popularity and investigation in recent years. The growth in the nanotechnology field has, however, been impeded by a lack in tools to operate effectively in the nanometer scale. For instance, although much investigation has occurred in the field, the tools available to handle, manipulate or operate on materials, samples and objects in this dimension have lagged behind. Without additional tools to allow human scientists and engineers to work at in the nanometer scale, a void in knowledge will continue to exist, scientific interaction is not currently possible in these dimensions.
Due to the promised advantages of working at smaller scales, companies involved in printing have begun to construct simple tube implementations to reach into the tens of microns size dimensions. These tube designs are not taught to be constructed to the nanometer scale. Tubes in the micron size, whoever, are able to deliver inks to very small locations, so as to achieve a desired printed object. Reference can be made to U.S. Pat. No. 6,953,551, entitled “Microarray Fabrication Techniques and Apparatus”, for more information on microarray printing systems. This U.S. Patent is incorporated herein by reference. Additional reference can be made to U.S. Patent Publication 2003-0143725, entitled “Microarray fabrication techniques and apparatus”. This U.S. Patent Publication is incorporated herein by reference.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for methods, structures and systems for constructing, using and implementing nanoscale tools.